What About Us?
by Myssie 71
Summary: Nick is being set up with Madison from her sister and her two best Friends,What happens when he Falls head over heals with her.....
1. Chapter 1

What about Us?

By Melissa

" Do you think this is going to work?" asked Vida.

" Do you think that this dating game will work?" asked Xander.

"Hey I just asked that" said Vida.

They walked thru the school hall as they now stopped at the auto shop class as they saw nick filled with oil as they knocked.

Mr Kalanski walked over to the door and saw three kids.

"Mr Russell you have visitors " said The Auto shop Teacher.

Nick walked his way over to Vida, Chip and Xander. "Hey Guys whats up?" he asked.

"Madison" they all answered.

"Not Again" said Nick.

"Why not?"

"She's just sixrteen, Im seventeen," said Nick.

"You know age doesn't really make a difference" said Chip.

"Please Nick, its her birthday today and she deserve's to go out somewhere " said Vida.

Nick sighed as he looked at Vida.

"ALRIGHT! Fine, " said Bowen as he now raised his hands as he looked to Vida whom was now smiling.

"Where does she like to go?" asked Nick.

" She loves to go to the Mini golf Course and her favorite Restuarant is Red Lobster," said Vida.

"Sea food?" questioned Nick.

"How about Chinese?" asked Nick.

"That's even better " said Vida.

"She'll be ready about seven thirty, just tell her you are taking her out," said Xander.

"Wait Wait, I can't even tell her Happy Birthday or anything?"

No, because she didn't want anyone to know about it" said Chip.

Nick sighed as he now walked back to class as he made his way to the car he was now working on,

Forty minutes later the bell finally rang:

Nick made his way out of the Auto shop as he walked to his locker as he now placed his combimation as he now opened it up. there he placed his book as he now reached for his Government book and his back pack as he now closed it, there stood LeeLee.

"Hi Nick, alright so I was wondering we can go to a movie" she began as she pulled her arm around his as they walked.

"Hey LeeLee I can't not tonight, I already have plans" said Nick.

"Plans? with who?" she asked.

"A Friend, so I'll talk to you later" said Nick as he walked into the West Wing as he now walked to his Government Class.

"Hey Russell!" yelled out David Whitmire.

Nick now looked back as he sighed. "Be ready you punk ass your mine after school" yelled david.

"Hey David! Dream on, you are not worth my time for a fight" said Nick as he now entered the class.

"Chicken shit!" yelled David.

Nick stopped as he now winced with the word.

he now entered the class as he saw Madison. his heart skipped a beat everytime he saw her. he walked to his desk as he sat down. LeeLee now entered as she now walked over to where Nick was sitting as she made her way over to him and kissed his cheek as if nothing happened between them.

"Knock it off LeeLee, I swear you are becoming a piece of gum to my shoe" said Nick as he got up and moved from her as he now sat at a empty seat beside Madison.

the bell finally rang as Ms Vercialli entered and readied the class for a test.


	2. Chapter 2

What About us ? Part Two 

the bell finally rang as Ms Vercialli entered and readied the class for a test.

Part Two :

"Good afternoon class, I have some good news, NO TEST!, i forgot them at home" said the teacher.

Madison moaned as she slammed her head.

"Ms Rocca, what seems to be the problem back there?" he asked.

"Nothing Ma'am." said Madison as she still had her head lowered to her desk. Nick laughed as he looked to the teacher.

"I guess she's mad cause of the test" answered Nick.

Madison quickly risen her head now seeing Nick as she sighed ." Thanks alot Russell" said Madison.

"Ahh I see, well Ms Rocca , here take the test, you still pass my class with an average of a hundred" he smiled.

Madison now looked with a shocked as she looked at her teacher.

"Seriously," said Madison

"Im serious, everyone who's in my class aced it, Including you" said Ms Vercialli.

"Okay now class" she said as she now walked away from Madison's desk.

Madison looked over to Nick as he smiled. she smiled back as she looked to their teacher as she spoke.

"We will be going on a field Trip to the Performing Arts downtown, we are going to a play , who ever wants to go, please sign up and you get to go in free" she added.

The bell rang as it was Madison's cue to leave. instead she walked up and signed her name as she saw guest written on a side as she put Nick's name . there she smiled as she walked out of class.

It was now lunch as madison walked over to the cafeteria as she now managed with her tray and her food. LeeLee walked up to Madison as she pushed her tray as it spilt on her clothes and her books. "Ooops" smiled Leelee as she walked away with four of her friends.

Nick saw what had happened as Madison just dropped her tray and her books as she ran out of the caefteria . he rushed himself as he picked up her books as he noticed his name in hearts. there he smiled as he went to his locker as he reached for his leather jacket and his clean muscle shirt as he now went to look for her.

Sniffles can be heard coming from the girls bathroom as he stuck his hand inside with the muscle shirt in hand.

"Penny for your thoughts" said Nick as he waved his shirt as a give up sign.

Madison chuckled as she reached for his shirt.

Madison now removed her blouse as she now placed Nick's shirt on as she now walked out. there Nick noticed how she put his shirt as she knotted it on the back as it revealed her petite form.

"Very cute, very sexy" smiled Nick.

"Oh shut it Russell" smiled Madison.

"Here you can use this for the rest of the day and here are your books " said Nick as he now placed his jacket on her shoulders.

" Thanks" smiled Madison.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" asked Nick.

"This Saturday?" questioned Madison.

"uhm, well... its sortive my birthday" answered Madison.

"Really!, why don't you let me take you out" said Nick.

"Do you like Putt Putt n Golf?" he asked.

"Do I ?, I love that place" said Madison.

"Then I'll pick you up at four, and we can be there all day" smiled Nick.

"Then its a date" smiled Madison.

"Oh don't forget a swim suit!" yelled Nick as he now walked away from Madison as he smiled.

"OH, thanks for telling me that" said Madison. "woah wait?" she quickly answered.

"Why do I need a suit for?" she thought..

Madison turned as she came face to Face with Leelee Pimvare.

"WHAT IN THE HELL !" screamed Leelee.

"Uhm what?" asked Madison as she now watched LeeLee fuming with a look of being pissed off .

"Why are you wearing Nick's jacket" said LeeLee.

"Uhm beacuse he lend it too me after you threw my lunch on me " answered madison.

" Now if you excuse me I have to get to class" said madison as she now turned her book as she noticed a heart with her name on it.

and a note that read " I like you too".

Madison giggled as she walked to her class .

Meanwhile Back in Auto shop Class:

Nick managed to work on the car as they bell now rang to release the kids.

" Thank god' he thought.

"No more school for the weekend. " he thought.

He managed to move out of class as he now walked over to his locker as he now heard screaming. he rolled his eyes as he reconized Leelee's voice.

"Dammit" he thought.

"Take off my boyfriend's jacket Rocca," demanded LeeLee.

"And I said no, I'll give it too him when I am good and ready" said Madison.

"Look, you can get any guy here bitch, you can't just go around and claim my boyfriend, you boyfriend snatcher" said LeeLee.

"Madison let me, please , please let me kick her ass" snapped Vida.

"No, she's not worth our time V" said Madison as she sighed as she turned to walk away, but instead LeeLee pulled her by her hair as Madison yelped in pain .

she turned as she pushed LeeLee away from her. "Do not touch me ever again" said Madison.

Nick made his way thru the crowd as he looked over to Chip and Xander and Vida as he now looked over to Leelee and Madison .

"Hey, Hey, whats going on here?" asked Nick.

"She's wearing your jacket and I want it off of her," snapped Leelee.

"One, she will not take it off, and second where do you go off telling my girlfriend off Leelee, you broke up with me, remember, Madison is innocent here, so back off I meant it you leech!" snapped Nick as he now walked off with Madison as he walked her to his motorcycle as he looked over to Madison who was now crying.

"Hey hey, its alright, no more tears Angel" he whispered as he took her into his arms.

there he held her tightly as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Madison" he whispered as he held her inside his arms .

Madison looked up to Nick as she felt tears trickling down her face.

"Did you really mean what you said Russell?" asked Madison.

"Whats that Rocca?" he asked.

" That I am your Girlfriend" answered Madison.

"Well you are wearing my jacket, and my shirt" he smiled.

Madison punched him playfully ." Oww." he smiled.

"Look inside my right side pocket there is something there for you " said Nick.

Madison moved her hand inside as she pulled out a ring box.

"I was going to wait til this weekend, but Im anxious to give it too you , go ahead open it" said Nick as he smiled.

Madison now opened the box as she looked to the scotland ring which was an engagment ring.

"You can wear it as a promise ring if you like"  
said Nick.

"Oh and Maddie, Happy Birthday" smiled Nick

" Thank you Nick" she smiled in return


End file.
